In the oil and natural gas industries, especially in gathering gas from a flowing natural gas well, we find that a certain amount of condensate occurs in the gas stream. This condensate is in the form of liquid hydrocarbons. And it is most desirable that the condensate, as well as any distillate, foreign matter or the like which may be present, should be separated from the gas stream before passing the gas on to the consumer. Actually, it is necessary that the condensate, distillate and the like be separated well in advance of passing the gas through a measuring device and thence on to the consumer-purchaser.
While various proposals have been advanced for removing condensate, salt water and even solid foreign matter from gas lines; namely, by way of float controls, constant gas-bleed pilot controls, diaphragm-operated motor valves and low pressure pilot regulators, the separating apparatus, equipment and devices employed are lacking in one or more characteristics. More particularly, some of the apparatus, equipment and devices of the prior art are large, heavy and cumbersome, weighing 75 to 100 pounds or more. And much of the same becomes unreliable even in moderate temperature operation; that is, at temperatures only so low as 60.degree. F. Additionally, most of the apparatus, equipment and devices of the prior art are quite costly to produce as well as costly to install and maintain. Even at best, the facilities of the prior art do not adequately and reliably separate out the condensate, distillate and the like from the gas stream.
While many of the problems of gas field operation are solved with the valve of our prior invention, as described in the patent noted, we feel that there is a significant waste of gas, especially on long periods of continuous dry operation; that is, some two or three hours. This we largely attribute to a sticking of the valve in open position when completely dry as well as to some sluggishness in operation under the high gas pressures involved. Moreover, operation of the valve is somewhat erratic under prolonged conditions, possibly due to partial and unpredictable sticking.
One of the particular objects of our invention, therefore, is to provide an improved valve of simple, efficient, reliable and comparatively inexpensive construction, with a minimum of moving parts, for automatic removal of condensate, distillate, foreign matter and the like from a natural gas line, this in order to supply liquid-free gas to the purchaser-consumer.
Another object is to provide such a valve of improved efficiency, with minimum waste of gas, which, moreover, is suited to various oil field applications as, for example, in dumping accumulated liquids in drips on gas lines, removing liquid condensate from headers supplying gas compressors, and in general to relieve fuel lines and the like from liquid problems.